


Changing Colours

by itsaquinnquinnsituation



Series: X Years Later [10]
Category: Newcastle (2008)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaquinnquinnsituation/pseuds/itsaquinnquinnsituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just behind real time - so about 6 and 1/2 years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Colours

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters or the plot of the original movie belong to me. I am not making money off my work, which is written for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> This is my universe and exactly how I see it. Writing should be enjoyed, not judged.
> 
> Well, the backstory to this bit is obvious - the most widely advertised website had the broadcast of the lunar eclipse transmitted from Newcastle this year, so, naturally, I knew that the lads were definitely watching it :) - Just took me a bit to write what I saw out. 
> 
> Ahh, thanks for all the love, you guys, - really means A LOT to me. I don't always feel like writing what I see out, but your support really helps. 
> 
> I highly recommend everyone to watch this movie.

“You make it so hard for me to find you, stranger.”

Fergus’ arm with his white shirt sleeve rolled up to the elbow, had come to rest over his lover’s shoulder, as Fergus positioned himself behind and to the side of him on the grassy hill:

“What’s going on?”

Andy didn’t answer immediately, just pressed Fergus’ hand to his chest for a moment, but finally turned to him slightly and said:

“Didn’t think you’d come anymore.”

“What, did you think I'd forget?” – Fergus swept his long dark hair out of his eyes with a habitual move, - “I texted you earlier.”

“Yeah…”

“…I told you I might be late…”

“Yeah, Fergus, but not *this* late!”

“Well, it hasn’t started yet” – He motioned with his free hand at the sky, - “The eclipse.”

Andy didn’t respond.

“The meeting’d gone on a bit too long. I mean we’d been real clear about the amount of expenses, but the guys from Sev.co…”

“Nmgh” – Andy made a gesture with his hand and Fergus shut up, pressing him closer momentarily:

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” – He removed his arm and scooted slightly away, once again, sweeping his long hair out of his eyes, - “Well, how are ya?”

“Exhausted.”

They sat in silence. 

“How was your shift?”

“Not too bad.”

“Did you go to see your Mum afterwards? I think you told me you were going to do that... how is she?”

“Yeah, Fergus” – Andy turned to him pointedly, - “I did. That was *two days* ago!”

Fergus gestured, resigned:

“Yeah, I…”

“She wouldn’t mind it if you came over. She isn’t sure anymore, that you hadn’t fallen off the face of the Earth!”

Fergus looked down and picked a slender blade of grass, twisted it a few times around and threw it out. 

“You know” – Andy started, looking out towards the ocean, - “Back when you were in college… that time when I was still living here… I used to miss you so much, it was” – He motioned with his hand, searching for a word, - “Unbearable. Like… I couldn’t find peace in anything… no matter what I did, just….” – he motioned again, blinking, and then, apparently, gave up, - “Isn’t it strange that I am feeling like that again – and now we’re living together?”

Fergus closed his eyes and mentally shook his head. Oh, it wasn’t strange – it was… It was awful and amazing at the same time. Of course, he knew why Andy felt that way, but that he did – that really hurt. 

Andy looked at him then and Fergus’ heart once again broke a little. Usually, Andy’s eyes shone – he had so much love, so much kindness, so much internal energy – it just emanated from and surrounded him as though he were a giant lightbulb. It was very – very - rarely, that his eyes were this dull. 

Dull – and sad. It was so easy to forget that Andy was just another human being, with normal and usual human needs. He hid his emotions really well – though not by choice, one should not make that mistake – but because of the way he was – open, relaxed, optimistic, honest – people gravitated towards him in flocks – friends, neighbours, strangers… Just about every child on the beach knew him – though less than a tenth were actually his students. And not that he was not sincere when interacting with them – he was, but they *distracted* him – he had so little time to himself, that when he did… It was entirely apparent that all these people could never give him what he needed most, and, of course, that made Fergus feel that much more special – because he could not be replaced - but on the other hand…

“Andy…” – They’ve been together since they were so young, they’ve been together for so long that many things did not need to be vocalized, but, of course, that didn’t make it all better, - “You know that if I could…”

“Any chance that you won’t be working this weekend?”

He could tell him ‘yes’, sure – but Andy would see right through the lie. So he didn’t. Andy always appreciated the honesty, but it was like treating the symptoms of the disease – not the cause. All Fergus could do was make it more tolerable – not have it go completely away. 

Andy nodded and turned to look back towards the ocean.

“Andy, I…”

“I know.”

He knew, that’s the thing. He knew. They both have known all along that it would not be easy. Fergus had said for years that he wanted an actual career, and Andy knew that it would be quite hard. Perhaps, not just *this* hard, with Fergus coming home from work *hours* after sunset, but, as a young graduate, he had much to prove. He hoped – both of them hoped – that it wouldn’t be like this always, but this just all went to show – well – that they knew. Moreover, Fergus was absolutely sure, that Andy respected – and was very proud of – his accomplishments, and had willingly taken on this somewhat supporting role, but everything, of course, had its price…

 

Noises and laughter had started coming from the ocean – the other guys must have gradually shifted over their way – and were now having fun under full moon. Fergus watched Andy’s lips move a little, but he made no motion to get up. He never worried about it – well, he was certain, - that there was some small part of Andy that probably wished that he could act like ‘just one of the guys’ – hell, Fergus himself did that too, at times, but on the other hand – that thing over there, Jesse and Nathan chasing wildly after the girls they’d just met – that stage of their lives – could only last for so long, and, of course, something like a show or a movie would have ended right there, and not moved on to the part where the happily-ever-after couple had a routine conversation about errands and work – but to stay in that moment forever – it was not only unlikely, but downright impossible, as all things tended to run their course. So no, neither of them *really* wanted to be back there with them, and Fergus could feel that all Andy wished for was that things weren’t always this hard.

“Andy” – The less secure one of the two, Fergus just wanted to be sure, as always, because he was hurting equally as much – and if they did inevitably have to be feeling this way, it would be so much easier if it was all open and shared. 

Andy looked at him, still somewhat sad, but in his tired eyes, Fergus read his response. ‘But we will get through this?’ – He was silently asking – and Andy’s eyes told him, certain, - ‘Of course.’

Fergus smiled hesitantly at him, and just then, a loud female shriek followed by laughter, reached them from the vast expanse of the ocean. Both of them chuckled.

“Hey, who is that girl, anyway?” – Fergus asked.

“The one your brother was with?” – Andy motioned.

“Yeah. I went to ask him where you were when I just arrived here, and it took him two minutes to stop licking her face and respond.”

“Oh” – Andy laughed, - “Actually, I have no idea! He told me her name, but I already forgot. It was kind of embarrassing, ‘cause I did get to talk to her for awhile tonight.”

“Your memory is horrendous, Andy.”

“Or maybe my brain cells just refuse extra work! You know, she’ll be gone in a week, and there’ll be another. I have a hard time keeping track of your brother’s girls!”

“Well, that’s true. Although the way they were sucking face, you’d think that was rather…”

“No…” – Andy shook his head, then smiled at him.

Fergus narrowed his eyes:

“We were never this bad… were we?”

“We…” – Andy looked up, as if trying very hard to remember, but for the first time that night, the trademark cat smile had finally graced his face with its presence – and Fergus’ heart filled up with glee - because of the way Andy’s face transformed to once again radiate pure love and devotion - that made him so undeniably beautiful that Fergus had a difficult time looking away, - “Well, not in public” – Andy decided finally, - “But in private… we were much worse!”

“*Were*?!?”

Fergus looked at him so theatrically offended, with eyes opened so unnaturally wide that Andy had to dissolve in half-silent laughter, not taking his mischievous eyes off his lover’s face. They gazed at each other for a quite bit, before Fergus dimmed his smile just enough to make sure Andy realized how serious he was momentarily going to be. Then he offered softly:

“I still have it really bad for you, you know…”

Andy agreed with his eyes alone, mirroring his facial expression, then reached over and took his hand, and, placing it over his own heart, mouthed voicelessly:

“Always.”

And just like that, the ocean floor was proved once again safe and certain - even enormous waves could not rock the boat. And it’s true - there were and would be many fast moving currents, but none stood a chance with this sturdy ship.

“Well, when’s it gonna start?” – Leaving one hand in Andy’s, Fergus pointed with the other one to the moon.

“I don’t know”- Andy lay down on the grass, pulling his lover with him, and finally bothered to actually look up at the sky, - “I think it’s turning orange already.”

“That’s not orange, that’s yellow” – Fergus put his free arm under his head.

“Looks orange to me…”

“Kinda yellow…”

“Orange.”

“Okay, it’s orange” – Fergus scooted closer to touch him, - “If that’s what you want...”

 

They had their fingers entwined until the moon turned blood red.


End file.
